


［飛唐］灰色——番外

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］灰色——番外

番外

「我好像從來沒有對你溫柔過。」

唐毅把他摁在床上後，忽然這樣說着，孟少飛不解地看着他，還沒開口問他為什麼這樣說，他又撫上自己的臉頰吻了下來。他總愛慢條斯理地吻着自己，拉扯着他的下唇，反復吮吸把他的唇弄得又紅又腫的，再伸舌在他嘴裏攻城掠地。

唐毅扒開了他的浴袍，不捨地在他嘴角印下一吻，便沿着他的臉頰吻至耳鬢。他一邊揉着他光裸的肩頭，一邊輕咬他的耳廓，啜吻着他耳後敏感的皮膚，再沿着他的下頷線吻至下巴。他被他額前的碎髮弄得很癢，便伸手推着他的肩膀，卻被他一把握住了手腕。他俯身看着自己，然後張口咬住他的脈門，拉扯着那裏細薄的皮膚，磨碾着他加速的脈動。唐毅接着又吻着他留在自己手上那些又癢又麻的齒印，然後含着他的指頭，舐着他一個又一個的指關節。

這個人總是有十足的耐性，有時都讓他不禁吐槽自己是有多性急了。他握住唐毅的手，領着他覆上自己早已半勃的性器，感到他配合地套弄着自己，他方揪着他的浴袍，把他拉到自己唇邊。唐毅與他唇瓣相接地依偎，然後又把碎吻散落在他的鎖骨及胸前。他伸舌舐着他的乳首，一下一下露骨地用舌尖挑逗他充血的乳尖，用粗糙的舌面磨擦着他幼嫩的乳頭。

他動情地抱着他埋首在自己胸前的腦袋，喘息漸深，然而唐毅還像是要吻遍他全身似的，把雙唇移至他的腹肌和下腹，然後張口含住了他挺立的分身。他渾身一個激靈似的按着他的肩頭，卻反被他拉着手並十指緊扣。

他溫熱的口腔包覆住他，靈巧的舌頭在他的前端滑動，反復地勾出他不住滲出的前液。唐毅一下子又把他含到最深，讓他都覺得自己快要頂到他喉嚨了。他撫着他的腦袋想讓他不用這麼吃力，卻對上了他抬眼看着自己的目光，那總是清冷的眼眸此刻染上張揚的情慾，這個克制自持的男人正被自己的性器弄得眼眶濕潤。他腦子一熱就想挺腰抽插，拼了命才壓抑想肆虐的念頭，唐毅卻握緊他的手心，吃力地吞吐着他的碩大。他仰着頭喘息，五指探進他的髮間，揉着他的後腦勺。強烈的快感使他像是泡在一池熱湯，整個人都被蒸得酥麻發軟，連手指頭也懶得動彈。

唐毅把他吐了出來，又含至一半猛地吸啜起來，他同時又擠了點潤滑液到他後方，探進兩指戳刺着他的敏感點，使他驀地騰升另一種更是難以滿足的快感。這不是弄套性器便能輕易射精的感覺，而是屯積在體內深處，難以澆灌的，更為綿長的滅頂快感。

他用指腹蹭了蹭唐毅因吸吮而微凹的臉頰，着他快點進來。他笑着吐出他泛着水光的性器，讓他的分身又硬得抵在小腹。他雙腿被分開，然後感到身體被一點一點地撐開，體內又緊纏着他的性器，契合着他的形狀。唐毅沒有用力抽送，只是磨碾着他的深處，使他痠痛又難受地扭動着身體，卻反被唐毅揉着臀肉，肆意地轉換頂弄的角度。

「嗯唔……你別弄了，要做就快點。」

唐毅笑着啄吻着他，下身卻狠勁地抽送起來，每一下都插得他在後悔自己剛才撩撥他了。他抱着唐毅的肩膊，情動地親吻着他，唇邊洩出的呻吟總是被他吞掉，可是他還是從喉間不住低哼着急於釋放的慾望。

唐毅每一下都抵弄着他的前列腺，用飽滿的前端狠勁地碾壓他的脆弱，使他所有的感官只能聚焦在那處隱私的地方。他聽不到後穴被插得噗嗞噗嗞的淫靡水聲，也看不見搖晃的視野變得花白，也感受不了彼此燙熱的身軀是如何汗津津地交纏。他只清晰地感到體內因每次磨擦而騰升的酥麻快感，像是把射精前幾秒的痙攣無限地延長，荒謬地使他經歷一次又一次的高潮。

他緊緊環住唐毅的脖頸，彼此粗重的喘息夾雜着細語低吟，他問他舒服嗎，他只張口咬住他的鎖骨，良久也說不出完整的話語。唐毅笑着吻他的鼻尖，舐去他頰邊的汗水，然後埋首在他頸間，開始肆意地挺胯抽插。不像剛才的小幅度頂弄，他幾乎每次都整根抽出，再一捅到底，使他只能無助地叫喊着他的名字。雖然他每一下愛撫都很溫柔，但他骨子裏總是有種想把自己吞噬的強烈渴望。他把雙腿纏在他腰後，抱緊他的背，猶如一種要把自己全然奉獻給對方的虔誠儀式，然後感到他更是激烈地操幹着自己。

他最後痙攣似的收攏着身體，穴口猛然收縮，把他的精液都吸了出來，然後他才緩緩流出夾雜白濁的黏液，在仍然半勃的情況下一點一點吐出濁液。淋漓盡致的性愛使他四肢癱軟，但他還是花了最後一點力氣抱着唐毅的脖頸，與他交頸相依。唐毅吻着他臉頰，用鼻頭蹭着他的耳鬢，最後才回到他的唇邊，與他簡單的唇瓣相貼。

他們就這樣抱了一會，唐毅才從他體內退了出來，細微的磨擦使他不適地皺眉，連帶着流出來的液體使他慌忙地收緊身體，唐毅說沒關係讓他放鬆，便把他抱去浴室清理。

當他洗了熱水澡，被唐毅按着吹乾了頭髮，整個人暖哄哄似的縮回被窩時，唐毅才自己去吹頭髮。他看着這個其實比誰都溫柔的男人，還是想不通他為什麼會這樣說，說他從來沒有對自己溫柔過。

唐毅吹乾頭髮後，便去了點香薰精油，使清淡的香氣瀰漫空氣之中。他記得當唐毅買了香薰回來時，他還調侃他說這是活得有多精緻了，連帶着笑他連香水也要自己調香。後來，他好奇這到底是什麼樣的味道，拿起包裝研究起來，才知道是羅馬洋甘菊，是寧神安眠的配方。所以他是知道自己晚上有時會睡得不安穩，才特地買回來的，但他卻在自己調侃他時什麼都沒說，只每晚為他點了香薰，然後抱着他入睡。

這個人就像這樣，是個什麼都不愛說的行動派。就像上次他難得連休卻被左紅葉拉了去挑婚禮的捧花，他看着花店裏簇簇繁花，聽着店員說了一大堆花語，他卻連她們在說哪一種花也搞不清楚。最後左紅葉問他哪一種好，他在眼花繚亂的情況下，指着一束由無數紫藍色花瓣組成飽滿的球狀，還挺漂亮的花。當然，左紅葉沒有理他，又繼續糾結於自己的選擇。他最後拖着比下班還疲憊的身心回家，對唐毅說自己真的怕了他這位大小姐時，他只笑着替他按摩肩膀，然後聽他訴說陪大小姐逛街到底是件多可怕的事。

翌日當他睡到中午才捨得起床時，卻發現整個花園都放着繡球花的盆栽，是那種會成為打卡熱點，一片花海的陣勢。唐毅還拿着一大包土壤和他說土壤的酸鹼度會影響花的顏色，偏酸性會是藍紫色，偏鹼性便會是粉紅色。當他認真地說要是他不喜歡這個顏色，下年花期可以換成另一種時，他便情不自禁地在一片花海前吻住了他，連唇間也滿溢着花香。

雖然他平日是個悶葫蘆，但要是悶葫蘆把話都說出口，那事情可真的大條了。上次他相隔差不多半年才去找心理治療師阿凱，唐毅順道來接他去吃飯，他便介紹他們認識。阿凱還是一貫地掛着微笑，他說想跟唐毅聊兩句，唐毅還是擺出一副死人臉說好。

唐毅出來後，他還沒來得及跟阿凱道別，他便急得拉着他的手走了。直至他們上了車，他還是一言不發的，明顯就是在鬧脾氣。他說改天介紹另一個心理治療師給自己，他反應頗大的問他為什麼，他都找阿凱治療很久了。唐毅聞言好像更受打擊，他說總之要換別的，換個女的，他失笑地看着他，問他是不是瘋了，自己本來就喜歡女的啊。他孟少飛大概與生俱來就擁有能氣死唐毅的才能，唐毅斜睨了他一眼，便直踩油門回家了。

唐毅一回到家就把他撩得慾火焚身，在他還被親得七葷八素時，便被他壓在牆面貫穿了。本來一邊的大腿已經被他拉起擱在臂彎，他只能顫巍巍地用單腳支撐着發軟的身體，誰知唐毅還把他另一邊大腿也抱了起來，使他懸空似的只能以他與背後的牆壁作為支點。體內的性器進入到不可思議的深度，他拼命圈住他的脖頸，卻還是被他狠勁地壓在牆上不住抽插頂弄。他覺得自己被強烈的快感折騰得快要暈眩，便湊到他耳際問他怎麼了，明明自己沒說錯什麼，他以前的確是直男啊。

結果他啞着嗓子洩了一次後，又被抓到床上，很快又硬起來的唐毅要他騎在他身上，自己動到他射出來為止。他趴在他身上溫吞地抬着腰，這人見鬼似的持久力使他怎樣求饒也沒用，最後非要讓他說自己由始至終只喜歡他唐毅一個人，彷彿他唐毅自成一種性別一樣，他才大發慈悲地放過自己。

自從知道這人是個醋罈子後，他嘲笑了他很久，明明他連妒忌的對象都不存在，真的不知道他在較勁什麼。可是當他陪他去酒吧巡視業務時，看到他那位叫Andy的調酒師好友後，他才體會到什麼叫風水輪流轉。當然，他與狐狸精的大鬥法，這是後話。

他看着眼前還在忙東忙西，還沒上床睡覺的唐毅，這人不會以為自己能安睡純粹是因為香薰吧。他用手肘撐着腦袋，扯着嘴角朝他發號施令。

「快點過來給我暖床。」

唐毅回頭瞅着他一副大爺的模樣，沒轍地放下手中還在收拾的東西，然後掀起被子鑽進被窩，緊緊地摟住了他。他聽見唐毅低笑的聲音，便抬眼看着他微彎的眉眼，果然很好看啊這個人。他吻了吻他的嘴唇，便把他當成抱枕，手腳並用地纏着他，然後安心地閉上眼睛。

「唐。」

「嗯？」

「你的溫柔我都懂，因為我好愛、好愛你。」

「嗯。」

完

——

寫到最後都甜到自己了，這種怎樣對一個人溫柔也覺得不夠的感覺（跪）我真的好愛這篇的飛唐啊（心）謝謝大家陪我寫完這篇文（大心）看完的歡迎給我按爪，我會超高興的w

接下來的靈感還是很零碎，讓我一邊休息一邊想想該怎麼整理吧w

說起來，我由五月一直不停寫到現在，都快五個月了，這次的熱情還真的燃燒得特別厲害啊 _(:з」∠)_ 然後還無縫接軌下一部History的播映XDD


End file.
